This invention relates, in general, to object-oriented computing environments and, in particular, to providing a distributed, object-oriented computing environment that is reliable, secure, transactional and workload managed.
Object-oriented technology continues to be an increasingly important tool for use in building portable application code that can be readily used and reused. A basic premise of object-oriented technology is the use of objects. An object is a run-time entity with a specific set of instance methods and variables associated therewith.
In an effort to enhance the usability, portability, reliability and interoperability of objects, certain standards have been created. One group responsible for such standardization is referred to as the Object Management Group (OMG), which is a consortium of different corporations, businesses and users interested in promoting object-oriented technology.
The Object Management Group has taken great steps in its standardization efforts. For example, the OMG is responsible for the creation of an object request broker (ORB), which is used to provide communications between clients and servers of a computing environment. The ORB is based upon an architecture touted by OMG and referred to as the Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA).
One goal of the OMG is to provide distributed object-oriented applications and systems that coincide with the needs and desires of the everchanging computing industry. This goal includes supporting multi-vendor, global heterogeneous networks.
Although efforts have been made to meet the goals of the Object Management Group, and of the object-oriented industry as a whole, further enhancements are still needed. For example, a need exists for a distributed object-oriented computing environment that is reliable, secure, transactional and workload managed.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a method of managing objects within a computing environment. The method includes, for example, requesting, by a server instance, one or more attributes of an object to be dispatched within the server instance; and obtaining the one or more attributes, wherein at least one of locking, security control, multisystem caching and commitment control employed in obtaining the one or more attributes is performed by at least one resource manager coupled to the server instance.
In one example, the responsibility for the at least one of locking, security control, multisystem caching and commitment control is removed from a container of the server instance and delegated to the at least one resource manager.
In a further example, the server instance is coupled to one or more resource managers using one or more connection objects within the server instance.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of managing objects within a computing environment is provided. The method includes, for instance, removing responsibility for at least one object management function from at least one container of the computing environment; and delegating the responsibility for the at least one object management function to at least one resource manager coupled to the at least one container, wherein the at least one object management function includes locking, security control, multisystem caching and commitment control.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a system of managing objects within a computing environment is provided. This system includes, for instance, means for requesting, by a server instance, one or more attributes of an object to be dispatched within the server instance; and means for obtaining the one or more attributes, wherein at least one of locking, security control, multisystem caching and commitment control employed in obtaining the one or more attributes is performed by at least one resource manager coupled to the server instance.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a system of managing objects within a computing environment is provided. The system includes, for instance, means for removing responsibility for at least one object management function from at least one container of the computing environment; and means for delegating the responsibility for the at least one object management function to at least one resource manager coupled to the at least one container.
In another aspect of the present invention, a system of managing objects within a computing environment is provided. The system includes, for instance, a server instance adapted to request one or more attributes of an object to be dispatched within the server instance; and the server instance is further adapted to obtain the one or more attributes, wherein at least one of locking, security control, multisystem caching and commitment control employed in obtaining the one or more attributes is performed by at least one resource manager coupled to the server instance.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, an article of manufacture including at least one computer useable medium having computer readable program code means embodied therein for causing the managing of objects within a computing environment is provided. The computer readable program code means in the article of manufacture includes, for instance, computer readable program code means for causing a computer to request, by a server instance, one or more attributes of an object to be dispatched within the server instance; and computer readable program code means for causing a computer to obtain the one or more attributes, wherein at least one of locking, security control, multisystem caching and commitment control employed in obtaining the one or more attributes is performed by at least one resource manager coupled to the server instance.
The present invention advantageously delegates responsibility for some management functions to the underlying data manager, such that those functions do not need to be replicated in the server instance.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.